Beauty and the Vampire
by RowanBane
Summary: Zero is a boy who is dissatisfied with life in a small provincial village and is constantly trying to fend off the 'advances' a conceited man named Rido. Kaname is a prince who was placed under a spell because he could not love and lives as a ugly beast. A wrong turn taken by Kaien, Zero's father, causes the two to meet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Prolouge

**Prologue**

 **a/n- I am not making excuses, but I do believe this story is long overdue. After working on this three times now, I promise that this will be the last time I ever write this. I'm going to put the other story on hold because I have so many people excited for me to bring this back! I love this story and I should have the first full chapter up this weekend to get everything started. I'm just going to change the entire chapter into past tense because it easier for me to write and I think a lot of people enjoy it too.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney's Beauty and the Beast is not mine and neither is Vampire Knight.**

 **Thanks to: bindi-the-skunk for saving this entire project! They saved the chapter for me all this time and they are absolutely amazing! Please be sure to give them thanks!**

 **Warning: Un beta'd. AU. Possible OOCs, and Vampires may be different according to how I want them to be in later chapters.**

 **Side note: Another reason that I am putting 'This Life' on hold is because my Ao3 account is not working, I cant edit things as easy as I want to and some chapters need editing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a beautiful forest far, far away, a young prince lived in a magnificent castle. Even though he had everything his heart desired, the prince was greedy, cruel, and merciless. On one fateful winter's night, an old woman came to the castle and offered him a beautiful red rose in return for shelter from the blizzard swarming her outside. Disgusted by her horrid appearance, the prince scoffed at the meaningless rose and turned the woman away. The woman stayed and looked to the prince and she warned him not to be tricked by what's on the outside, and that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. The prince ignored her and dismissed her again. The old woman nodded her head solemnly and her appearance faded away to reveal a beauty enchantress. The prince dropped to his knee and begged for forgiveness, but the enchantress made up her mind. For she knew that what was in his heart was nothing but stone. There was no love in his heart and as a punishment, the enchantress turned the prince into a hideous beast. The castle was placed under a powerful spell and so was everyone who lived there.

Humiliated by his beastly appearance, the beast locked himself away in his castle, with only a spellbound mirror to show him the world he wished he could be a part of. The rose that the enchantress left for him was truly enchanted. The flower would bloom and grow until the beast's twenty-first spring. If the prince could not learn to love another and have them love him back before the last petal falls, the spell shall be broken. If the beast could not find another to love, he and the entire castle shall be doomed to live forever under the spell.

Years went by before the first petal fell. The beast refused to hope and he lost himself in despair. For who could ever love a beast?

* * *

 **a/n- THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE AND IT'S HOW I WANTED IT TO BE! I cannot tell you how excited I am for this story. I promise to put a lot of love into it and I hope people like it. Please leave a C.S.Q(Comment. Suggestion. Question.)! Tell me what you think and please leave me some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **a/n- I still can not describe how excited I am to continue this story. I have wanted to do this for so long and I am not going to let anything get in my way this time. And thank you so very much for the reviews! I hope that you guys like this story and please feel absolutely free to review!**

 **Disclaimer: Disney's Beauty and the Beast is not mine and neither is Vampire Knight.**

 **Thanks to: bindi-the-skunk, irmina, SuperWolf1967, Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen, irmina, dreamerskye1, mar1711**

 **Warning: Un beta'd. AU. Possible OOCs, and Vampires may be different according to how I want them to be in later chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Zero, are you listening?" Zero's father asked. He didn't hear a word he was saying but nodded anyway. He didn't need another lecture on respecting parents or things he needed to improve on. Zero didn't even know why his father was talking in the first place. Maybe he should listen to the other man's words?

"Then what do you think of that?" Kaien was still speaking, but it was way too early for Zero to focus on anything serious. The window held his attention far better than his father.

Zero rested his head on the palm of his pale hand while looking out the window. The fields were really lovely in the morning. The rising sun had a bright orange hue that made the field look so majestic. He wished he could just run through those long blades of grass forever and see if he would end up somewhere better. Whenever he had the chance to take a walk to clear his head or just needed a place to go, the fields were always his first option. Oh, and the dew on the grass shone in the sun and made them look like gems. It was just the most appealing sight for Zero to look at.

"You're not listening are you?" Zero still didn't hear a word Kaien said to him. He was too engrossed by looking out the window. "Zero!" Kaine screamed. Zero jumped in his seat and looked at his father as his heart felt as if it nearly jumped out of his chest.

"What?" Zero yelled angrily with a hand over his chest. "What the hell do you want?"

"Language, Zero!" His father chided with his face red.

"What is it, father?" Zero asked through clenched teeth.

"You were doing it again!" Kaien pointed out to the teenager.

"Doing what?" Zero questioned and rolled his eyes.

"You zoning off and ignoring me!" Kaien yelled louder. "Again!" He sounded like a whiny baby in Zero's ears.

"How can I ignore you when I wasn't listing in the first place." The silver haired boy hissed.

"This is what I mean! You are becoming more and more depressed and you're having terrible mood swings! I think you need to see the village physician!" He told him. Zero stood up, angry.

"Depressed? Mood swings? What made you come to this conclusion?" He asked bitterly.

"You sit and stare out the window all day, go outside all by yourself, barely talk, and I can't even remember the last time you smiled!" Kaien said to him. Zero could see the hurt and the upsetness in his father's eyes. Zero breathed and tried to calm down a bit.

"I'm not depressed, okay." Zero assured while rubbing his temples. Great. Here comes the headache. "And I don't need to see a doctor. I'm not crazy." He finished with a huff.

"I'm not saying you are." Kaien softly said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm fine." Zero immediately replied.

"I don't believe you," Kaien whispered.

Zero looked down at the ground and away from his father. The both of them stood in the kitchen not saying a single word. Zero silently prayed that his father would say something. It was uncomfortable to stand not moving in the silence. He glanced down at the table and his eyes fell on the book he finished reading. He looked back to his father, seeing if he would do anything else. The silverlit sighed and picked up his book. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his dark purple cape. He quickly tied it and let the cape fall around him. Zero held on to his book in one hand while his other hand gripped the door handle. Zero looked back at Kaien, who had sit down at the table with his head in his hands. Zero found himself blushing madly when he knew what to do to make his father beck to his perky self. He walked to his father and quickly pecked his cheek. Kaien looked up with a bright smile.

"Aww Zero~." Kaien cooed. Zero's whole face was bright red and he skidded quickly to the door.

"Yeah, whatever." Zero scoffed. "I'm going to the library. I'll be back by lunch!" Zero called out as he left.

The teenager walked down a dirt path towards the village. He clutched his book to his chest and let the cape flow around him. He let himself think about what his father had mentioned. He didn't think that he was depressed. Perhaps it was just . . . just that his life wasn't all that he wanted it to be. This tiny little village had little to offer him. The people here didn't understand him. He had no one to talk to or be friends with. He was too different than everyone else. The people were happy living the simple life and going day-to-day doing the same thing they did the day before. That life wasn't for Zero. Zero wanted something more . . .

He wanted a life to live like the ones he reads about in his books. Literature was a true escape for him to get away from this torturous reality in which he lived in. He never knew why, but people resented him for reading constantly. They thought him strange for going to the library and taking out as many books as he could. He could imagine himself sailing the seas and travelling the entire world. He wanted to explore and break all restrictions of a provincial life.

Lost deep in his thoughts, Zero found himself suddenly on the bridge to the village. People were already running around and yelling. Vendors were doing their best to sell their merchandise and women were gathered around each other chatting about stories they heard through the grapevine. He tried his absolute best to avoid everyone. He quickly put up his hood and look at the ground as he walked over and off the bridge. He recovered his way through the ocean of people, hoping that he could be left alone.

He could feel the stares of the people. No matter how long he had lived in this village, people seemed like they still couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that Zero was different. Yes, he loved to read and dream rather than socialise or participate in gossip. Yes, he looked different that everyone. He had silver hair and purple eyes and everyone people couldn't get enough of taking his appearance in.

Zero knew he didn't look anything like anyone, even his father. Zero always knew that Kaien wasn't his birth father. He was told the truth of how he came into Kaien's care when he was about seven. Zero was left on Kaien's doorstep and the person who put him there were nowhere in sight. Kaien tried to call out, but after a while, Kaien accepted that the person wanted to give him away. Kaien wanted to give Zero to an orphanage because he thought he couldn't properly take care of a baby, but it was pointless. Kaien fell in love with Zero and kept him as his son. Kaien had no family and Zero filled in a hole in his heart and he never regretted it.

So, he was even more different than everyone else. All of the villagers lived with their 'real' families and saw Zero as a poor abandoned child. Some said he was left on a doorstep because he was so different, even his family didn't want him. People could be so judgmental with their words.

"What a beauty."

"Such an odd boy."

"A beauty but a funny boy."

He felt a sense of relief when he arrived in front of the library doors. It was a small shop, but the inside was a sanctuary to Zero. Rarely, people came into the shop when he was browsing the shelves. The pale-skinned boy took hold of the handle and pushed the door open. The bell chimed as he opened the door and it was music to his ears. He took his cape off and placed it neatly on the coat rack the store provided. The bookseller appeared when the bell rang and he smiled when he saw Zero.

"Welcome back, Zero! How can I help you today?" The old bookseller questioned with a big smile on his wrinkled face.

"Hello, sir." Zero greeted. "I'm just returning the book I borrowed." He said handing the book into the bookseller's hands.

"Finished already?" The old man laughed good-naturedly. Zero gave a deep chuckle and walked to browse the shelves filled with books.

"Have anything new?" He asked tapping his finger to his chin, while his eyes scanned the pieces of literature.

"Not since yesterday." Responded the bookseller. The seventeen-year-old nodded. He bent down to pick up an old, worn out blue book that Zero was more than familiar with.

"That's fine. I'm just going to borrow this one the." He said gazing fondly at the book.

"That one?" The bookseller exclaimed. "But you've read it six times!" Zero flushed and shrugged. He walked over to the counter, ready to check the book out.

"It's my favourite." Zero explained. "Far away places, forbidden romance, and brave knights. I could read this over and over and I would never get tired of reading it." He sighed. He picked up the quill, ready to write to check out the book. The bookseller rushed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zero tensed, but turned around calmly and confused. "Yes?"

"Then it's yours!" The bookseller offered happily. Zero looked at him in surprise and shook his head back and forth.

"No, sir. I can't." Zero said waving his hands in front of him.

"I insist!" The bookseller said pushing Zero out the door and handing him his cape.

"Well t-thank you very much." Zero said sincerely. The door closed behind him and he brushed his fingers across the book. He felt unusually happy in that moment. This book meant so much to him and he just couldn't believe that he actually owned it. Feeling much better than he did this morning, Zero walked back to his hope in high spirits and put his cape back on himself. He couldn't wait to get home, get his chores out of the way, and relax and re-read his book.

The silverlit walked looking down at his book. He was so hypnotised in the book he didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone. His book fell on the wet, muddy ground and his body went forward into the person's chest.

"Opps. I'm sorry-" Zero stopped when he saw he exactly who he bumped into; Rido Kuran. The richest man in the village and the most skilled hunter around. But, in Zero's eyes, Rido was nothing, but the most shellfish, arrogant, egotistical, boorish, simple–thinking, rude, conceited, vain, selfish, chauvinistic, petty, sexist, evil, brutal, violent, conniving, sneaky, insane, backstabbing, superficial, pompous, racist, inconsiderate, and narcissistic person there was. Zero loathed Rido and his 'advances' towards him.

Rido always had his eyes on Zero. He only wanted the lavender eyed boy because of his looks. Everyone in town didn't peak his interests like Zero. He knew the teenager would be so fun to play with and do with him as he pleased.

"Well hello there, Zero." RIdo purred. Zero clenched his jaw and backed away from him. "What do we have here?" Rido asked when he bent down to pick up the filthy book. Zero growled and tried to swipe his book back. Rido only held it up high and looked down at Zero with a smirk.

"Give me my book, Kuran." Zero barked. Rido raised an eyebrow at Zero.

"My, my, Zero. I thought we were past using last names." Rido mused. "Tell you what, call me by my first name and I'll give it back."

"Hell no." Zero response. He tried to reach for it again but Rido just pulled it away once more. Zero pursed his lips together and picked Rido's chest hard. "Give. It." Zero seethed. Rido frowned and grabbed Zero's wrist and lifted it above the silverlit's head. Rido let out a growl that came deep from his chest. Zero found himself frightened by the fire that was in Rido's mismatched eyes.

"I didn't say you could touch me," Rido said and twisted Zero's wrist. Zero winced. "Come on, Zero. It's so easy. Just let my name fall from the lovely lips of yours." Rido whispered.

"Let go." Zero grunted. He struggled, but Rido didn't let go.

"Or . . ." Rido started to move closer to Zero's face. "Just let me kiss you." Zero's eyes widened and he shook his head mutely. "Just a peak and it should study my thirst. For now." Rido grinned. Zero started to feel panicked. Rido gripped his chin and move to kiss him. Zero didn't know what to do, but his body did. His leg suddenly lifted and he then kicked Rido's shin, hard. Rido fell down with a pained groan. Zero quickly picked up his book and tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately, Rido caught a hold of Zero's cape, stopping him and choking him slightly.

"Let go." Zero choked out.

BOOM!

Zero did his best to look where the sound came from, and sure enough, it came from the cottage. His father must have been working on his project for the fair. Zero gasped as the darkness and thickness of the black smoke that poured from the cottage. He immediately grew worried, but the villagers were not.

"Crazy ol' Kaien!"

"What a loon!"

"He should be locked up!"

"Stop!" Yelled Zero. "My father is smarter than any of you will ever be!" Zero shouted and yanked himself from Rido's grip. He ran as fast as he could to get to his father and make sure that was okay.

Rido got up himself and watched him run home to the psycho he dared to call a father. Rido dusted himself off and glared at Zero's back.

"You'll regret this."

* * *

"Father!" Zero yelled as he entered the house. He threw down his cape and his book on the wooden floor. He coughed at the smoke the filled house and tried his best to wave the smoke away from his face. "Father!" He called out again. There was no visible sign of him yet, Zero noted.

"You blasted thingy! You're not supposed to do this to me!" Kaien frustrated voice yelled from down the hall. Zero sighed, relieved, ran towards his voice and saw his father under a hunk of machinery, cursing himself and the world.

"Umm . . . Father?" Zero murmured. Kaien started to roll out from under the table when he heard the sound of his son's voice. He looked up at Zero with smoke in his face sweat on his brow.

"Zero!" Kaien squealed with a smile on his face. "Welcome home."

"What happened here?" Zero asked and looked around. He walked over and opened a nearby window. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm quite alright." Kaien sighed disappointedly. He came out fully from under the contraption and brushed off his clothes. "I give up on this horrid piece of junk!" He cried out and kicked it the machine, only to fall down and hold his throbbing leg. "Ow!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Zero said, picking up and piece of metal by the floor.

"I mean it this time." The older man huffed. "No matter how hard I try, this just won't work."

"You always say that." Zero pointed out. He walked over to his father with the metal in his hand. He handed it to him. "You'll get it to work the way you want it to. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. I know you will." Zero told him.

"You really mean that?" Kaien asked happily, with a big gleam in his hazel eyes and his hands folded in front of his chest. He leaned close to Zero with a smiled.

"E-eh," Zero stuttered, creeped out at the looked in his father's face. He pushed Kaien's head away from him. "Don't read too much into that. Just get the damned thing done." He said with a cross of his arms.

"Oh, my little son believing in his loving father!" Kaien smiled happily and Zero silvered at Kaien's words. "My son's love will help get this machined done!" He jumped up and down and bound back under the machine with a flourish. Zero rolled his eyes at his father's antics, He coolly leaned on the wall as he watched his father worked on his invention.

"Soooo," Zero's father dragged out. "How was your little adventure in town today?" Kaien asked. Zero felt himself sag a bit thinking about his visit in the village.

"The bookkeeper gave me a book." Zero replied simply. His dad didn't need to know about Rido. "Father," Zero said. "Do think I'm odd?" He asked looking at his hands. Kaien stopped his working on the machine and rolled out to looked at Zero.

"What made you ask that?" Kaien questioned dangerously. Zero was taken back at the tone of voice of Kaien.

"Um, nothing." Zero blinked. He cleared his throat. "I just don't really fit in here. I don't have any friends and there's no one I can't really talk to." Kaien looked at Zero with a sad look in his eyes. He rolled out from under his contraption for one more time.

"Don't you worry, Zero. I don't care for this place either." Kaien clarified and stood up. "If I win, this thing will be the start of a new life for us! We'll have tons of land, a big house, and books for you to read!" He smiled. Zero chuckled lightly.

"Yeah." Zero said. Kaien walked over to the side of the machine.

"That should work. Let's try it." He said looked over at Zero with a nervous smile. He pulled on a lever and the machine started to make noise. The both of them waited for it to do something, anything. Then, the contraption started to chop the pile of wood set in front of it. Zero's mouth opened, slightly in surprise and he looked over at his father. Kaien watched the making with him his mouth wide open. He didn't move for several moments until he yelled out, "It works! It works! It work!" Kaien ran over to Zero with a genuine smile on his face and took his son's hands in his own.

"Get Lily, Zero! I'm going to win that fair!"

* * *

 **a/n- Well what do you guys think of the first real chapter? I really hope you guys like it and please tell me if you have any problems with it? Now would be the time to tell me and if you do please be gentle! Do feel free to leave a C.S.Q(Comment. Suggestion. Question) Please review so I can update faster because you guys are the fuel to my fire! Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **a/n- Hey, guys! I am so happy that you all liked it! I hope that this update is a quick treat for you all and I tried to get it up fast for you guys! I hope you like this chapter and please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes that I should be aware of. I really hope you all liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: Disney's Beauty and the Beast is not mine and neither is Vampire Knight.**

 **Thanks to: Babya(I am so gald you liked it!), RandomFTfangirl202, scoolcool, mar1711, bindi-the-skunk, Sancti Rei, Lily of the Valey, irmina.**

 **Warning: Un beta'd. AU. Possible OOCs, and Vampires may be different according to how I want them to be in later chapters.**

 **Side note: Sancti Rei asked a question if Rido was going to be related to Kaname. I have an idea for a twist the would relate the two, but I would not mind at all if we just let Rido play the roll of Gaston and leave two to play their roll like in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Please tell me what you would prefer so I can get a head start on it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lost. Kaien had come to the unfortunate terms with it. After about two hours after leaving home, he had finally pulled out the map he acquired and he knew, they were lost. The blond haired man didn't how or when, but they must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. So, he and the horse had stopped in a clearing in the forest to get themselves together. Kaien tied Lily to a tree by a stream where she drank and grazed on grass nonchalantly. He unhooked his gadget from Lily's back and propped up it on the ground. Lily needed to rest her muscles and get refreshment, while Kaien had to look at his map.

Kaien had turned the map in many obscure directions to get an idea of where the heck they were. He looked at every crease and marking in the paper. He hoped that he would still be on time to enter his invention in the fair. He just knew that the prize would be a sure winner for him and he just wanted to take home that win for Zero. He just needed to take first at the fair.

"Oh, Lily." Kaien sighed holding the map in one hand. "I don't suppose you know where we are, do you, girl?" Kaine said sadly and stroked her main. Lily looked at back him with a blank stare on her face. She gave him a whinny and bowed her head to go back to grazing. Kaien took his hand back and looked back at the unhelpful map. He didn't know why he kept looking at it. He just hoped that the longer he looked at it, maybe something would tell him where to go. Perhaps he would have some sort of epiphany and know where to go.

"Come on," Kaien announced to Lily. "We should get going. We're wasting daylight." He told her. Kaien strapped his contraption back onto Lily and untied her from the tree. He climbed up on her and they were back off into the woods.

In his head, Kaien thought he had an idea of where he was going. He felt more confident as he lead Lily through the forest. He was excited to be back on the journey and he knew that meant he was a lot closer to taking home the prize and getting showered in Zero's love and praise! Oh, what a happy father he would be! What would a father be if he didn't provide for his cute little son? He felt his heart beat faster at the thought of Zero hugging and kissing him and telling him how much he loved his father and how proud he was of him. Drool dripped out of his mouth at the fantasy going on in his head.

Suddenly, Kaien was shaken out of his 'perfect' family delusion in his head by Lily stopping in her track abruptly. His eyes snapped up in a startle from the sudden stop to see a fork in the forest. He quickly fetched his map from out from his satchel and pulled it open. Eyes looked over the map furiously and hands gripped the edges of the paper in a panic. He saw a marking for two paths on the map, he just had to choose which on to go through.

"Where to now?" Kaien asked himself. He looked back at the two paths. The left looked darker and the trees seemed lifeless. An owl hooted and some black crows screamed and flew away. The path to the right, looked brighter and teaming with life. Birds chirped loudly and some squirrels scattered by. He would rather take the right path, but it seemed like the map said to take the left if he wanted to get to the fair. Folding the map away into his satchel, Kaien took hold of the reins once more and lead Lily to the left. The horse refused with a shake of her head and backed up. She looked around and headed to the right. "No, Lily. This way." Kaien scolded turning her back to the left path. Lily protested for a moment, but slowly made her way through the forest at her rider's will.

"Oh, dear." Kaien uttered after some time of wandering the forest. "Where have you taken us, Lily." Kaien laughed nervously when he looked around the dark and menacing forest. Lily huffed in response and continued on her way.

All at once, a flock of bats flew by Lily and Kaien's heads. Lily jumped up and sprinted through the forest in fright. Kaien could only cry out and try to take hold of Lily. The horse didn't stop until her front hoofs almost went over the edge of a cliff. She only panicked more.

"Steady, girl, steady!" Kaien yelled. Lily ran around more until she finally bucked Kaien off her back. The man fell off her with a yelp and landed hard on his shoulder. Before he could stop her, Lily ran off into the woods.

"Lily! Wait!" Kaien called out immediately. But, he couldn't see her anymore. She just disappeared into the thick, gray fog inhabiting the forest. He stood up on shaky legs and looked around. He whimpered as he walked after Lily. Kaien wrapped his arms around himself. As he walked, Kaien felt a terrible pain in his shoulder. He looked down to it and he saw that his shirt was torn up and blood was leaking out from a scrape wound.

"Lily!" Kaien whispered out desperately and in pain. Kaien heard what sounded like a stick snapping in half and he stopped to look. "Lily?" Kaien hopefully when turned once more and he gasped at what he saw.

There, above him on a small hill, were four hungry wolves that looked down on him. They had a feral look in their eyes and their bloodstained teeth were bared at him with matted grey fur on every inch of their body. Kaien tried to back away slowly but stopped when he was growled at. He stood completely still as he stared back into the wolf's eyes. He had to do something before the wolves made the first move at him. Kaien took a deep breath through his nose and ran. The dogs wasted no time after him. He sprinted as hard as he could. The wolves were right behind him and he could on try and dodge them when they tried jumping him.

He ran off the path and through the trees hoping to try and lose the wolves in the thick woods. Without meaning to, Kaien lost his footing and fell down a hill that he never saw. He rolled violently, but he could still hear the wolves padding after him. Lucky, the wolves didn't dare go down such a steep hill. The wolves went around the side after the man. He tumbled through dirt and dead leaves until he slammed into something hard. His back hit a dark and rusty gate locked by a chain. The blonde man looked up in awe as his gaze fell upon a magnificent castle. Its outer walls were black and cracked. The ground beyond the gate was marbled in gray stone. It had to have been the largest building that Kaien had ever seen in his entire life.

As rapidly as he could, he pushed himself between the gate where the chain locked the doors of it. He squeezed through it just in time to avoid a wolf sinking its teeth into his ankle. The ferocious animal only caught some of Kaien's cloth from his pants between its jaws. Kaien laid on the ground panting as the wolves gathered around the gate. His back felt bruised and his shoulder still ached from the hard fall.

Kaien lifted himself off the ground and walked up to the entrance of the castle, ignoring the wolves that were still collected at the gate, biting at the bars. Gingerly, he went up the small set of stairs leading to a big wooden door. He took hold of one of the rings on the door and swung it back, then releasing it to knock. He was surprised when the door slowly opened as soon as the metal ring hit the door. Gingerly, he picked his head through the door and looked around.

"Hello?" Kaien called out. He stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind him. "I am terribly sorry, but I-I lost my horse and my way," Kaien said from the large entry way.

"Don't you dare." A voice whispered harshly. "I know what your thinking. Don't do it."

"Oh, have you no soul?" A second voice said.

"No, I don't and neither do you." The first voice hissed.

"True." The second voice responded cooly.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Kaien cried and looked around the foyer. He could have sworn that he could hear voices. Only, he didn't see anyone. There was only him, a small table covered in cloth, some pictures on the walls, and a large velvet covered grand staircase leading upward.

"Oh, my good man, you must be tired." A blond man said when he came out from under the coffee table. Kaien turned around in and made a startled sound. "Do not fret. Please. I am Hanabusa and my friend hiding under the table is Akatsuki." Hanabusa introduced with a smile. The blonde took Kaien's hand and shook it eagerly. Akatsuki crawled out from under the table with a scowl on his face.

"I-I'm Kaien. Kaien Cross." The older man said in a daze as he hand was shook. The man with the light orange hair, Akatsuki, came over and ripped Hanabusa's hand away from Kaien's.

"Tell him to leave," Akatsuki commanded like Kaien didn't exist. Akatsuki didn't even acknowledge the man. "You know how mad the lord will get."

"Come off it," Hanabusa said patting the other's cheek playfully and took his hand back. Akatsuki growled when Hanabusa walked away from him and took the arm of the stranger. "Follow me, sir, and allow us to fetch you something to warm you up." Hanabusa took Kaien to a lounge room and pushed him down onto a chair.

"Here you go, sir!" A small girl smiled largely as she bounced into the room suddenly. She had a tray with tea on it and set it in Kaien's lap, all of it ready for some reason.

"Thank you, but I only need some directions back to the village. I don't need all of this, really." Kaien said waving his arms in front of him. He started to get up, but he was immediately pushed down by Hanabusa.

"No, just stay for a spell. Yuki here made tea and you should at least have some before we get you some help." Hanabusa smiled. Kaien thought about it for a moment before leaning back in the chair.

"Thank you. I suppose one cup couldn't hurt." He took a hold of the teacup and took a sip of it. He smiled and looked at Yuki. "It delicious. Thank you young lady." Yuki blushed and gave him a small smile.

"It's no trouble." She replied.

Kaien opened his mouth as if to say something back to her, but he was interrupted when a door was unexpectedly slamming open. Everyone in the room visibly tensed and Kaien felt that something was wrong and he shook in his chair. The lights went out from the force of the door being pried open and left the people in the room in a very dim place. Low growling echoed trough the room along with heavy footsteps thumping about on the floor.

"Who's here?" A deep voice asked. "There's a stranger here."

"My l-lord let me explain." Hanabusa stuttered going towards his lord. "This man here was lost and we couldn't just leave him-" Hanabusa's words were drowned out by a loud roar that was suddenly made. Hanabusa flinched. Akatsuki gripped Hanabusa's shoulder and pushed him behind him.

"My lord, I tried my best to get the man to leave, but I-" Akatsuki was cut off as well but by a warning growl.

Kaien tried his best to make himself look smaller as he curled up in the chair. He glanced around to see who it was that was making all of this noise and jumped in his seat when he was face to face with a terrible beast. The thing had the head of a massive wolf and its body was covered in brown fur. Its teeth were yellow and its eyes were a deep brown-red with anger in its eyes. Kaien's eyes widened with startle.

"Who are you?" The beast growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm-I'm sorry." Kaien stuttered fearfully. He tried to back up some more, but the creature grabbed the front of his cloak and yanked him close to his face.

"You're not supposed to be here!" The beast yelled.

"I w-was lost and I had no place to go!" Kaien tried reasoning.

"What are you looking at?" The beast growled. He lifted Kaien up out of his chair and looked very him close in the face.

"N-nothing!" Kaien cried out.

"You've come to stare at the beast!" He said roughly to Kaien. Kaien shook and tried to get out of the ugly beast's hold.

"No! I have not! I just had no place to go. I'm sorry!" Kaien told the beast with tears in his eyes.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The beast said. He took the front of Kaien's shirt and started to drag the man out of the room.

"No!" Kaien shouted as he was dragged away. "Please! No!"

Hanabusa, Yuki, and Akatsuki stood there in the room, helpless as their lord took an innocent man to the dungeons. All they wanted to do was try and help. But maybe it was hopeless to think that just anyone could break the curse.

* * *

In the afternoon of the second day Zero's father left for the fair, he found himself very relaxed and content. He was alone in his cottage and he could do as he pleased. For the time being, Zero was sitting in a chair reading the book the bookseller had let him keep. He was covered with a thin blanket and a small cup of water on the table on the side of him. This felt like a perfect day to the silver haired boy. There was nothing around him but peace and quiet. He could let himself be a peace as he read his favourite book.

There were three things that Zero could think of that made this time alone for him wonderful. One, Zero could let himself think without being distracted or bothered. Another thing was that there were no people. No villagers to gossip and stare at him like he was some sort of twisted attraction. No one to bother when he only wanted to be himself. The absolutely best part of it, though, was that there was no Rido. Zero made a face just at the mere thought of the man.

Sure, he was strong and handsome, Zero would give him that, but he was absolutely full of himself. He loved people for their looks alone, killing animals for fun, he needed to be the center of attention, humiliating people, and the idea the Zero would ever let himself be called Rido's. Zero didn't get it! How could people look up to a person like that? It seemed like the villagers were oblivious to Rido's true nature. He was the 'town hero' in their eyes. It seemed like Zero was the only one who could see. The village people only fed Rido's arrogance.

Zero placed his book down by his water cup before he threw it. He didn't know why Rido irked him to the so much. There were so many things about people that annoyed him, but Rido was the only one who could rile him up so much. He had lots of reasons to hate Rido, but he couldn't understand why he just loathed him. No other person made Zero get so upset quite like Rido.

Thud, thud.

Zero looked towards the door where the knock came from. Just his luck. Of course, someone would come all the way to his house to bother him when he was just starting to relax and get some time to think to himself. With a sigh, he went to the door. He could just pretend like he didn't here, but knowing the villagers, they wouldn't give up until they knew what was happening. He slowly opened the door with a half-hearted greeting on the tip of his tongue, until he saw who was at his door. He closed his mouth and tried to close the door as fast as possible.

"Don't be like that, Zero." Rido said with a smirk in his voice and pushed the door open.

"No one is home." Zero grunted as he tried to push the door shut. 'Of course, it had to be Rido! Of course, it did!' Zero thought bitterly to himself.

"What a lovely home." Rido said when he had enough room to slip through the door. He looked around the home with a disgusted look on his face and Zero felt himself heat up with anger. Rido looked back at the fuming silverlit. Zero glared hard at the other man. "Well, hello there Zero." Rido greeted with a twisted smile.

"Get out." Zero demanded. He pointed to the door with a scowl on his face. Rido only ignored him and walked up to Zero, cornering him against the door.

"Zero, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday." Rido told him and put a hand on his pale cheek. "Is there any way I could make it up to you?" He whispered. Zero turned his head away with a grossed out look on his face.

"You can leave." He growled. Rido only smiled at him.

"So, temperamental." Rido said. "Today I've decided to make your dreams and mine come true in return for my . . . forwardness." Zero scowled at the word usage. Forwardness was definitely the wrong word.

"What do you know of my 'dreams'," Zero asked. He pushed Rido away from him and Rido actually gave him some space, but not much.

"Enough." He said simply.

"Imagine that." Zero grunted. He crossed his arms tried to think about anything, but Rido being in his home.

"So, I've decided to tell the object of my affections how I truly feel about them." Rido grinned and went back to crowding Zero. "Do you know who that might be."

"L-let me guess." Zero stuttered and tried to push Rido away with one hand.

"You Zero." Rido boasted grabbing his hand. Zero felt himself flush as Rido licked his lips and moved his face closer to Zero's. Zero fumbled with the door and tried desperately to find the door handle.

"I'm sorry Kuran." Zero smirked when his hand was on the handle. Rido's eyes widened in surprise at the response Zero gave. "I just don't deserve you." Zero opened the door and pushed Rido out of his house. He smiled when Rido landed in a mud pile. Rido looked up at Zero and the lavender eyed male slammed the door much louder than necessary just to make Rido feel unwelcome.

"You'll be mine, Zero. Make no mistake." Rido growled. How dare Zero make such a fool out of him? No one said no to Rido Kuran. He had been lenient enough with Zero and now he needed to pay. He should be grateful that Rido wanted him. Every eligible person would kill to be in Zero's shoes. Rido always got what he wanted and he made no plan to stop getting his way. He had enough of Zero's little games. If he wanted to play, Rido could play too and he could play much better. No one needed to get hurt, but now, if blood needed to be shed, fine. "You will be mine." He repeated and started to walk away, dripping in mud and seething with pure rage.

* * *

Seeing Rido swimming in mud was very satisfying, but it didn't help Zero calm down at all. How dare Rido come into his home and just assume that Zero would ever go so low to marry someone like him? He could just imagine being married to Rido and never being able to leave the house liked some sort of prized item. He would be Rido's little trophy spouse for him to brag about to everybody. The teenager wanted to puke at the thought.

"I wish he would just leave me alone." Zero said to himself. He was resting on a bed of grass in the fields where always went to get some actual quiet. "Why doesn't he get it? I don't think I could have been any clearer that I have absolutely no interest in him. Who in their right mind ever want to marry such a selfish and brainless man?" Zero asked out loud.

He didn't want to be chained to anyone anyway. He wanted so much more than getting married and having children. He wanted to see the world and make his own adventure. Zero craved something much more than living a life like the one he was living. He couldn't describe how much he wanted to just get away from it all. He wanted adventure and maybe, just maybe, to find someone that understands. Someone who understands what it's like to be lonely and an outcast. Perhaps someone who wants travel and not stay in one place. For once it might be nice to just know someone who could truly understand and really want to get to know him.

Zero heard thumping noises coming up to him and he prayed to whatever deity was watching over him that it would not be Rido. He turned and his eyes widen and his heart quickened with anxiety. There was a very panicked looking Lily running across the field without Zero's father on her back. The male got up on his feet and ran to meet Lily halfway across the field. He stroked Lily's main in an attempt to try and calm her down.

"Lily," Zero said softly. "Shh, shh, it's okay girl. It's okay!" Zero tried his best to soothe her. He felt his stomach twist when he thought of where his father was. He could just see his father lying in a ditch, or beaten by bandits. He just always assumed the worst whenever it came to his father, he couldn't help it.

"Come on Lily. I know where he was headed. We have to find him. Let's go! Come on, girl." Zero told her in a very concerned voice when he unhooked the wagon that held his father's machine from her back. Zero climbed up on her and headed towards the forest immediately. He had to find his father before it was too late.

* * *

 **a/n- Please tell me what you guys think and do feel free to review as well as leave a C.S.Q(Comment. Suggestion. Question). Tell me if there is anything I need to change, add, or improve on. I think I need to work on my description, but tell me if you think that as well. Thank you and don't forget to drop a quick review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **a/n- I am back and ready to write baby! You guys have absolutely no idea how sorry I am for not updating. I am in a bad position in my life right now, but I have to say it feels good to have interest in the thing I used to enjoy on the daily. But, I still have no words to tell everyone how deeply sorry I am. I am not giving up and I'm not dead. I hope that some of you are still with me and once more I am very sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney's Beauty and The Beast is not mine and neither is Vampire Knight and right now I really wish I owned them though!**

 **Thanks to:** **Nikkirose and Phantomhive Queen, ben4kevin, bindi-the-skunk, mar1711** **,** **RandomFTfangirl202, dreamerskye1** **,** **Nokinaru(Thank you so very much for your review!), scoolcool.**

 **Side Note:** **To one of my many awesome reviews, Nokinaru who commented about this story being similar to the Disney movie Beauty and The Beast. Just so everyone knows, this will not be like the disney version though. I won't have people breaking out into song and dance(lol), but it will be different as I move forward. I know it is very similar now, but I promise it will have very noticeable differences! I promise.**

 **Also sorry this is so short!**

 **Warning: Un beta'd. AU. Possible OOCs, and Vampires may be different according to how I want them to be in later chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Seeing as how Lily never made it to the mysterious castle that Kaien had stumbled upon, it was unknown on how she and Zero ended up there. Zero was in awe at the sight of the castle. It was dark and torn down in some parts of it, but there was a certain beauty to it that made the silverlit think of it as a gothic piece of art. As much as the castle was unnerving to him, Zero had a feeling that his father was in there, that he just had to be. His stomach twisted with nerves as he dismounted Lily. He took her by the reins and walked her to the gates. He pushed them open with a minimal effort and winced at the sharp squeak the rusted gate made. With a look of determination, he let go of Lily and started to walk to the front entrance. Lily made a noise that sounded similar to a whine and tried to follow Zero. The teenager looked back at her with a stern face.

"You stay here." He commanded pointing his finger at her. He took a breath and went to the door. He tried to knock on it, but as soon as his knuckles came into contact with the wood, the door opened as if it was never shut or locked. He poked his head in through the crack of the door and didn't see a person in sight. Zero let himself in after a brief moment. It was even darker inside than it was outside and it looked as if nobody had even been there for years. He still called shakily, "Hello?" and his only response was a slight echo from his own voice.

Zero looked around and stopped when he spotted a dim source of light. He walked towards the light with caution. There were winding stairs the spiralled downward and he hoped that someone was down there so he could get the help he needed. The light seemed to come from a pace from under the castle. Zero trotted downward and kept thinking to himself that his father was okay and he could take him home. The stairs seemed to last forever and he just kept going and going. He couldn't understand the reason someone would want to make it so difficult to reach the lower level. His legs were burning.

When he reached the bottom of the steps it appeared that he was standing in a basement of some sort. The walls and floor were made of brick or stone that made the room absolutely freezing. He could see his breath in front of his face and his lungs burned from the breathing in the bitter cold. He wrapped his cape around him for warmth and walked forward.

"Uhh, hello?" Zero asked out loud. He stopped frozen when he heard a faint sound that seemed to answer him back. "Is there anyone down here?" He yelled out desperatly.

"H-hello?"

Zero let go of the edge of his cape and sprinted forward. He knew what his father's sounded like voice and that was it. He went towards his father's voice and entered what must have been the dungeons of the castle. He looked around at all of the cells and found his father in the furthest one away from him. He ran towards the cell and fell to his knees to come face to face with his father. The older man's face was red from the cold, his eyes tired and exhausted, and his clothes torn.

"Father." Zero said brokenly. He reached through the bars and hugged Kaien to his chest. The metal was like ice against his chest, but so was his father. Kaien's teeth were chattering in Zero's ear as he tried his best to wrap his arms around his son. Zero heart broke. "What happened to you?"

"Zero, please, please listen to me," Kaien said desperately when he weakly pulled away from his boy. He gripped his son's hands in his. "You need to go! Now! Right now, Zero. Please!" Zero looked confused for a moment until he shook his head.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not leaving you here. I'll get you out." He promised. Zero stood and looked down at his father. "There must be a key somewhere." He thought out loud.

A sudden cry from Zero's father to 'run' was the only warning he got before his shoulder was grabbed roughly and he was tossed to the brick wall by a powerful force. His back and the back of his head hit the stone wall and his palms scraped the floor from trying to land on his hands and knees when he fell back down, face first. Zero's cheek pressed to the cold floor and he groaned in pain. His eyes opened and he found his vision was blurred. His head was still slightly spinning, but when he started to regain his senses, he heard his father calling out for him in the distance. He tried his best to get up, but his body wouldn't let him.

Something gripped his forearm and jerked him up. His feet dangled in the air as he was held up like some weightless object. The hold on his arm was painful, but Zero didn't have it in him to struggle aginst it. He lifted his eyes only to meet red-brown ones. Zero looked the thing up and down and the only thing he could compare it to was a monstrous wolf. Zero found himself thinking with his groggy mind that it was actually beautiful. With its silky brown fur and intense eyes. Zero stared at The Beast with soft eyes in his daze.

"What are you staring at?" The Beast rumbled with slight curiosity. The beast was male then.

"You." Zero slurred. The Beast's eyes widened at the quiet voice Zero responded in before he dropped him back on the floor with a growl. Zero cried out weakly and Kaien yelled in anguish at the sight of his son's bloody and pained face.

"Quiet." The Beast snapped his head to Kaien with a growl and his teeth bared menacingly.

"Don't!" Zero yelled to The Beast. The Beast looked back at him with a hateful face. Zero sat up and he cleared his mind slightly even though he was in so much pain. "Don't-don't hurt him." The Beast scowled and straightened up.

"Why should I? He trespassed and I have the right to enact justice, however that may be." He growled. Zero bit his busted lip, even though it hurt, and tried to think of something, anything to help his father. The Beast took Zero's silence as submission to his statement and stomped towards Kaien. The Beast gripped Kaien's shirt trough the cell bars and the man cried out in fear.

"Wait!" Zero yelled out desperately. The Beast turned his head with a growl at Zero's interruption. Zero looked him in the eye without the slightest flinch. "Take me instead." Zero pleaded. The Beast seemed taken back at the statement. He dropped Kaien's shirt and slowly walked to Zero. For the first time since Zero had seen him, The Beast held an expression that wasn't filled with anger or distaste, but with disbelief.

"You would- you would do that?" The Beast asked sceptically to the boy on the ground. Zero looked over at his father's scared face and sickly appearance. He looked back at The Beast.

"Yes. But if I stay you have to let him go." Zero whispered to The Beast. "He is sick and I can't let him stay here. Please let me take his place. He-he could die here."

"Zero, shut it! I forbid you to stay here and rot. I'm only old bones, you have to go and live your life!" Kaien said with tears streaming down his face before The Beast could answer Zero's proposition.

"If I accept, you must promise to stay here forever. You will live as my prisoner and never leave my castle until the day you die." The Beast clarified ignoring Kaien's wailing behind him.

"Deal." Zero said without any hesitation.

"Done!" The Beast shouted before Zero could change his mind. He stalked to Kaien's cell and ripped the door open, immediately breaking the lock. He roughly threw Kaien over his shoulder and started to walk away from the dungeons. Kaien struggled and pounded on The Beast's back.

"No! No! Zero! Wait!" Kaien screamed. The Beast ignored Kaien's struggles and cries when he dragged him upstairs swiftly.

"Wait." Zero called pitifully. He wasn't heard and he could only watch helplessly as his father was carried away by a beast. "Let me say goodbye." He whispered before he slumped to the floor.

Zero looked down at his hands that rested on the stone floor. He was trying so hard not to pass out from the pain on his body and the hurt in his chest. He wondered, was The Beast just going to leave him here to rot or do something else with him? He looked around and wondered more if this was going to be the place he would spend the rest of his days in. He was a prisoner after all, why would he expect anything else? _The dungeon was the perfect place for a trespasser_ , he thought bitterly in his head.

About a half an hour passed before he wasn't alone. Zero's head snapped up to attention when he heard claws padding against the floor. The best looked down at him in disgust. Zero glared right back at him.

"You sent away my father?" He asked.

"As per our agreement. Your father will arrive back to his home by nightfall. Safely." The Beast responded.

"You didn't even let me say 'goodbye'." Zero whispered and he looked back down. A moment of silence passed before it was broken by The Beast.

"Well?" The Beast asked irritated.

"What?" Zero questioned when he looked up.

"Are you staying here?" The Beast asked. He walked to the exit of the dungeon that led up the stairs and looked back at Zero with annoyance.

"You mean I'm not to stay here?" Zero asked surprised.

"You wish to rot down here?" The Beast growled.

"No." Zero said simply.

"Then follow me." The Beast barked at him. Zero got up onto his feet and winced. When he looked back towards the Beast, he saw what looked like a flicker of guilt in his eyes, but it was immediately replaced by anger and hate. The Beast started walking up the stairs and Zero followed right behind him. He was led to another floor on the castle. In the halls, he saw dusty statues and pictures decorating the castle. All windows were covered heavily by thick curtains so that only a dim light could be seen through them. Zero wasn't paying attention to the Beast when he stopped suddenly, causing Zero to run into The Beast's back. The Beast growled and looked behind him. Zero felt his face heat up slightly with embarrassment.

"If you are done gawking at the interior of my castle, you'll be staying here." The Beast nodded towards at door with cobwebs in the corners and the handle just as dusty at the other parts of the castle. After looking at The Beast, Zero opened the door to his new room. There was a bed with light green covers and white pillows. There was also a dresser, a vanity, and a bedside table with a lantern on it along with some flint matches. Unlike the castle's windows, this one was open and had thinner curtains beside it. Zero would have to brush away some dust, but it was much better than staying in the dungeon.

"Thank you." Zero said quietly and walked in. He sat on the bed gingerly and looked at the beast. The Beast almost looked stricken at the thanks Zero had given him. He cleared his throat with a closed 'paw' in front of his mouth.

"Your welcome." The Beast responded surprisingly soft. He then straightened back up and placed his guard back on his face. "I'll send someone up to straighten your room." The Beast said and slammed the door shut. Zero heard the door knob lock and then he was all alone.

"There are others here?" He asked out loud to himself.

* * *

"I swear it!" Yuki cried out. "You should have seen him. Oh, he was so handsome and he had the prettiest eyes." She gushed.

"Yuki thinks that he could be the one." Rima stated.

"The one?" Ruka asked them sceptically.

"From what little Yuki and I saw, possibly. He is The Lord's type after all." Rima explained.

"And what type is that!?" Ruka shrieked at her.

"Not you." Rima said nonchalantly.

"Why you little-!" Ruka started.

"Hey!" Yuki interjected. "Let's not get nasty!"

"Well, then, what does she mean by 'Not me'?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "I would be perfect for The Lord! I would be a fine Lady for him."

"Hello, Ladies." Hanabusa said Swavely when he entered the common room. He sat down on an empty couch and crossed his legs leisurely. Akatsuki was by his side on the couch the second Hanabusa picked a spot to sit. Hanabusa leaned against Akatsuki, closer than someone would if they were considered only friends. No one noticed the orange haired man blush pink, not even Hanabusa. "So, what's with all the noise?"

"We found someone for Kaname!" Yuki smiled happily.

"Who?" Akatsuki said after he cleared his throat.

"Well, Ruka and I heard someone yelling in the foyer and we went to check it out. There was a boy in the castle!" Yuki squealed happily. He looked about Kaname's age and I think he would be perfect for him. He was handsome and lovely and-"

"Yuki is sure he is the one." Rima interrupted. "Though I can not tell is she means for herself or The Lord."

"We don't know that he is the one!" Ruka huffed.

"And who else would it be, huh? You?" Hanabusa asked. He threw his head back and laughed hysterically. He wiped away the tears that leaked out from his eyes. "I think we all know he wouldn't look twice at you if he had the option of every person in the world."

"Hana . . ." Akatsuki warned. Hanabusa rolled his head and rested his head on his dear friend's shoulder.

"Ugh!" Ruka cried out and hopped out of her chair. "I'll show you!" She shouted and stomped out of the common room.

"Ohh, dear. We've upset her." Yuki stated nervously and bit her lip.

"Don't mind her. She upsets herself. She says she loves The Lord, but she only loves his money and The Lord know it too. She dosesn't stand a chance with him, however, this boy you saw might . . . Who is he anyway?" Hanabusa asked.

"We don't know, exactly." Rima answered.

"But we did see him looking around and then going into the dungeons where that poor old man is." Yuki told the boys.

"But we don't know who he is though." Akatsuki said. "What if he is a robber or even a killer? We have no idea what his intentions are or why he is here."

"Well, Kaname did go down into the dungeons after him. The boy must not have heard him and Kaname must have. I didn't hear any screaming so I think he is still alive. Kaname must find something about his appealing." Yuki replied.

"Yes, however, when The Lord came out of the dungeons Yuki grabbed my hand and ran and hid in here. We didn't see anything after that and now here we are." Rima said.

"I didn't want to get in trouble for spying on him! You know how mad he gets!" Yuki defended herself with a deep flush on her cheeks. "That is beside the point! He could be the one! The one we have been waiting for! The one who can break the spell!" All of them exchanged glances and thought of what it would be like to be free again. It was time that all of them find a chance at happiness.

* * *

 **a/n- Well, what did you think? Please review they give me inspiration to help me write faster. I can only say that I am going to force myself to update with in less that four weeks. I know that seems like a lot. I most likly will update earlier, but I need to give myself a little time so I can reduce stress. Who knows, I may just update in about a week! Thank you very much and please do review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n- I have no words. No explanations that can fix my timing. I'm not giving up.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney's Beauty and The Beast is not mine and neither is Vampire Knight and right now I really wish I owned them though!**

 **Thanks to: Everyone who has dealt with my bullshit. I'm so sorry.**

 **Warning: Un beta'd. AU. Possible OOCs, and Vampires may be different according to how I want them to be in later chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you really have to injure him?" Takuma asked with exasperation.

"He is fine. I did not injure him, he just lost his balance."

"Of course that's what happened." Takuma sighed tiredly. "Very well, I'll go check on our little guest that you're keeping upstairs."

"And when you're done, send him my way."

Takuma turned from his Lord and walked away from him with a bag of supplies in hand. Takuma was sleeping peacefully with his lover when his Lord decided to come and disturb him. Apparently, he traded one prisoner for another and was currently keeping them locked in one of the rooms on the top floor. Takuma could just hit his Lord sometimes. He was a calm person by nature, but his Lord, who considered a dear friend, could sometimes get carried away with things and he would have to fix the messes he made. Very tedious.

He opened several doors until he found the one that was locked and had little light coming through the cracks. He dug the key out of his shirt pocket that The Lord gave to him and unlocked it. Takuma knocked lightly before entering the occupied room. He looked around until his green eyes landed on a figure with silver hair lying still on the bed. He walked over softly and looked down at the person.

Soft snores and breathing were audible. It was a young man with pale skin and soft features. He seemed to be asleep. Takuma's heart sped faster when he noticed the boy looked around His Lord's age. He was quite handsome and surely His Lord would have noticed that. Takuma wouldn't dare get his hopes up about this boy, he probably was just like the others who ran away from the appearance of his Lord.

The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed the back of his hand upon the forehead of the silver-haired young man. The boy didn't feel feverish, which was good considering the weather. He did, however, have some dried up blood that crusted under his nose and on his lip with a forming bruise at the top of his head. Takuma shook his head. The Lord got carried away too much sometimes. Takuma opened his bag. He grabbed a jar of water and took out a clean rag. He dipped the cloth into the water and started to dab away some of the blood on the boy's face gently. Takuma pulled his hand back when the boy started to stir in his sleep. Takuma stared intently as lavender eyes opened up tiredly. It took the boy a moment before he sat up and backed away from Takuma with alarm in his eyes.

"No, no," Takuma said with a gentle smile and hands in the air to show he was unarmed. "Don't worry. I'm a friend. The Lord told you I was to come here didn't he?" The boy looked confused.

"The Lord? I spoke to no lord." He spat as he sat up on the bed. "Who is this Lord?"

"Ahh, of course, he didn't make proper introductions with you," Takuma smiled bitterly. "The man who brought you up here was Lord Kaname, The Lord of this here castle." He explained to the boy.

"I see." The other said. "He didn't seem like a Lord to me." He added under his breath, but Takuma caught it all the same. He changed the subject before he would get upset at the young man.

"I'm Takuma." He said with a hand extended politely. "And you are?"

"Zero." The silverlit responded and shook Takuma's hand with caution.

"Now that we have our introductions out of the way . . ." Takuma said. He picked the damp cloth back up. "Hold still. I just want to get you cleaned up a bit." He instructed. Zero moved closer to him, feeling that Takuma wouldn't harm him any further. The blonde started to wipe Zero's face with the cloth. When he finished, he dabbed some soothing cream on Zero's split lip lightly. "There." He said satisfied.

"Thanks," Zero mumbled. Takuma put his supplies back into his bag and stood up.

"Well," He said looking around. "I should get this room cleaned if you're going to be staying here." Takuma dug through his bag once more and pulled out a short broom with a dusting pan. He keeled to the floor and started to sweep up. Zero watched him awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself with Takuma in the room.

"Do you want some help?" Zero offered. Takuma looked back up at him and smiled.

"No, don't worry about it. Why don't you go downstairs? There are some others that I am sure are just dying to meet you and I'm sure that would be much better than staying up here by yourself with nothing to do . . ." Takuma suggested.

"He won't get mad?" Zero questioned. Takuma stopped what he was doing and frowned.

"He won't hurt you." He told him. "I promise. Just don't go outside or try to open any locked doors. He'll find you if you do anything stupid and I can't control that. Just follow the hallway until you reach the stairs and head down. You'll find the others."

Zero left the room reluctantly. On one hand he didn't wish to remain in the room for the rest of his life, but on the other hand, he didn't want to leave and face The Beast, or The Lord rather. Yet still, he left the room and followed Takuma's instructions. Hopefully, the blonde was correct in saying that The Lord would not hurt him any more than he already had.

Zero bit his lip.

There were _others_.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" The Beast growled as he paced back and forth.

"We must be calm. This is a very delicate situation!" Hanabusa spoke determinedly.

"Don't think too hard, Idol, you'll pass out," Akatsuki said stoically. Hanabusa glared at him and crossed his arms with a huff and pout.

"Now don't panic!" Yuki commanded. "We have to do this right or everything will just fall apart."

"Why? All he has to do is just marry him and then you can all get what you want." Ruka mumbled bitterly from her chair. Yuki and Hanabusa glared at her while the Beast continued pacing back and forth, unaware of Ruka's seething.

"You know it doesn't work like that. There has to be something there." Yuki replied optimistically. The entire room was very intense and the girl was just trying to calm everyone down, even though she too was nervous.

"It's called Love," Hanabusa added optimistically.

"Now, My Lord, you must remember to control your temper," Yuki said.

"Be nice," Akastuki added.

"And control your temper!" Hanabusa repeated. "It very important that you-"

"Just leave me."

Everyone in the room looked over at their lord in surprise. He was currently hunched over a lit fireplace, starting brokenly into the flames.

"My lord?" Hanabusa asked tentatively. The Beast took a deep breath and stood straight.

"This is something I have to do something on my own." The beast replied.

"B-but my Lord-" Yuki started.

"Leave." The Beast growled deeply. "Now. I will take your advice." With one last nervous look at each other everyone left the room before making the Beast angry. Ruka was last to leave. She smirked and closed the door.

She knew this wasn't meant to be.

Right?

* * *

Zero made his way downstairs. The first thing he hears were doors slamming shut. Against his better judgement, he went towards the noise. The castle was very large but dark. So when he saw light beaming from under a door, he supposed that's where he was supposed to go. With a pale hand on the doorknob, he slowly turned the knob and held his breath. When the door was slightly ajar he took a peeks. He was the Beast know as Kaname with his auburn fur-covered head in his hands. Seeming to know that Zero was there, Kaname's brown eyes met with Zero's through the cracked door. The boy held his breath and stepping as the Beast adjusted his posture.

"Hi." Zero internally cursed himself for sounding so meek.

"Come in," Kaname said politely. Zero stepped into the room but kept the door open. He was standing in a room with a fireplace and some chairs and a couch. For a few moments, all there was was the crackling of the fire. Zero looked down awkwardly.

"I was told to come here . . . I think." Zero said.

"I'm glad you did." The beast replied. "I'm Kaname. The lord of this castle."

"So I was told," Zero spoke. "By Takuma. I met him."

"Right."

". . ."

Kaname cleared his throat and prayed that lighting would strike him or the floor would swallow him whole.

"Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner? I suppose while on your journey here you didn't have time to eat." Kaname offered politely. His heart was beating so fast. This boy was so . . .

"Please." The silverhead replied. He covered his aching stomach and licked his lips at the thought of something to eat.

"If you would please follow me to the dining room. Food should be waiting for us now." He placed a 'paw' on the boys lower back, guiding him out the room. Zero shivered at the contact. They walked side by side down a long hallway with more interesting decor that peeked Zero's interest. He looked forward and saw a large set of doors. Kaname pushed them open and Zero could smell a warm meal. His stomach growled. Zer blushed and look up to Kaname. The beast raised an eyebrow and then stepped into the dining room. Zero saw two steaming plates on a table accompanied by two cups, two wine glasses, and a wine bottle. The table was so very large and could seat many, many people. But the head of the table and the seat next to it were set for them. The Beast sat in the head chair and Zero to his side.

"Please, eat." Kaname said. Zero nodded and lifted a fork. The food looked amazing. There was freshly buttered bread, some seasoned corn and potatoes, and a lovely piece of chicken. Zero took his first bite. As soon as food hit his mouth, Zero closed his eyes and felt he could cry.

"This is wonderful." He beamed. The Beast wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin before speaking.

"Normally I would cook for myself, but today has been . . . hectic." Zero looked down and thought of his father. He shook his head.

"You cook?" He offered, trying to change the subject. Kaname looked appreciative.

"Yes. I'm very particular about my foods. I normally prefer something less simple and better cooked and seasoned, but this will do." Kaname said as he began to cut his chicken. "My favourite things to cook are seafood and soups, but I do enjoy cooking various desserts and hors d'oeuvres. Although I used to . . .." Kaname stopped as he realized he was rambling. Although Zero was listening patiently and seemed interested.

"Ah- may I pour you some wine?" Kaname asked embarrassed.

"Yes. Please." He replied holding out his wine glass. Kaname poured wine for the both of them. Zero took a sip and savoured the drink on his tongue. "This is delicious as well. Thank you."

"Very polite aren't you?" The Beast asked as he held his glass up to his mouth.

"My _father_ taught me to." Zero snapped before a second thought. Kaname looked at the boy and Zero looked down at his plate.

"I see," Kaname said calmly. The Beast placed down his silverware. "I am sorry about your father, but he was on my property. Fair is fair, so I took you to ship place. However, you don't deserve to be placed in my cell. You did nothing wrong and I will not punish you for braving me and staying here. I would like to get to know you better, but if there is no point you know where my prison is." Kaname stood up and walked to the door.

"W-wait." Zero cried standing and knocking his chair over. The Beast glanced back at him before facing the door and waiting for the boy to continue.

"Don't-" Don't leave. Zero cut himself off. "What-what am I supposed to do?" He asked stubbornly.

"You may go anywhere in this castle. However, you will stay away from the top floor of the castle." The Beast replied.

"Why?" Zero looked at him curiously. The Beast turned around.

"Those are my rooms and if you step foot up there you will never see the light of day," Kaname growled menacingly. Zero back away. Kaname yelled at himself mentally for scaring him. "Why don't you explore and meet the others? I'll come for you later." Kaname walked back out into the hall. Zero ran after him and placed his hands on the door framed as he poked his head in the hallway after Kaname.

"So there are _others_?" He asked. Kaname turned around with a small smile on his fur covered mouth.

"Yes."

* * *

 **a/n- So what do you think? Zero finally gets to meet everyone else. I like it so far. I'm ready to keep going to complete it when it comes together. What do you all think so far? Please leave a C.S.Q(Comment, Suggestion, Question). Send me all those reviews. They keep me going. They brought me back. I read them and I knew I had to keep going. So if you like this, review and I'll bust ass to get the next chapter up ASAP!**


End file.
